The love of hate: Mulu Fanfic
by Dis-Iz-Da-Lyfe
Summary: Max and Lulu hate each other, they are rivaling celebrities, but when they both achieve a roll in the same movie, as a couple, they have to spend more time together. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Max and Lulu hate each other, they are rivaling celebrities, but when they both achieve a roll in the same movie, as a couple, they have to spend more time together. What will happen?**

* * *

Lulu walked down the streets of LA coffee in hand aviators over her eyes. She walked past shop after shop looking in the windows to see if there was something worth while going into. Of course, she's dead set on her favorite vintage shop a few blocks down but, she's more of a walking kind of person. She turned a corner smacking straight into someone. She fell to the ground her coffee falling to the ground beside her. She lands on her but with an oomph.

"I'm so sorry!" The man exclaims, "Here, let me help you up." The man says. He holds out his hand and Lulu takes it before looking at his face.

"Max?!" Lulu exclaims.

"Want my autograph?" Max asks.

"No. I don't." Lulu says taking off her aviators.

"Lulu?" Max asks.

"Great observation." Lulu rolls her eyes.

"Whatever." Max grumbles.

"Listen, I got to get to an audition so, hope I never see you again!" She calls cheerily.

Max was confused. He was confused as to why out of all the people in LA, he HAD to run into Lulu. He didn't like her, not at all. Their hatred had started back in 2010, Max had auditioned for a part in a movie that was meant for a boy, but Lulu cam a long, auditioned and they changed the role to a girl. Instead of Daniel, the name was now  
Danielle. Ever since then, Max has hated her and she's hated him. Simple as that.

Max shook his head and made his way down the same road as Lulu. She turns her head slightly and sees him, " Stop following me!" She shouts over her shoulder.

"I'm not, idiot, I'm heading to my audition!" Max shouts back.

"Just watch it be in the same building." Lulu mutters, though Max can't hear.

When Lulu arrives at the building she enters it, Max following her. She knew they were in the same building. They both walk up to the front desk and ask in unison, "What room are the auditions for, Slowly Falling?"

"Room 21 floor 2." The secretary states.

"So, you're auditioning for, Slowly Falling?" Lulu asks awkwardly as they enter the elevator.

"Yep..." Max drags off.

"What part?" Lulu asks, please don't be Zander. Please don't be Zander.

"Zander," Max states in monotone before asking, "What about you?"

"Stevie." Lulu says through clenched teeth.

"Great." Max mutters

"You wont have to worry, I'm pretty positive you wont get the part." Lulu shrugs.

"Other way around, I will get the part, YOU wont." Max states.

"Whatever you say." Lulu says with a roll of her big brown, hazel eyes.

"No, whatever's the truth." Zander argues as the elevator opens. They walk down a hallway until room 21.

When they enter they see the room full of famous and aspiring actors. They sit down on chairs across from each other and grab a script, hands brushing.

"Watch it." Lulu says.

"Why don't you?" Max asks rudely.

"Shut up." Lulu rolls her eyes for millionth time.

"Lulu Antariksa." The lady calls pulling her into a separate room.

"Okay, Lulu. You've been in 10 movie 3 hit TV shows and you've guest starred in 22 shows and been an extra in 11 shows and 5 movies." Mark, the director calls off.

"That's correct." Lulu nods her head.

"Okay, I'll play the part of Zander, you of Stevie. Page 112" Tim, the writer says.

"Got it." Lulu nods.

Zander: Stevie, stop. We can't do this.

Stevie: Why not?

Zander: You know it's wrong.

Stevie: It doesn't matter! I love you and you love me! What's so wrong about that?

Zander: The fact you are cheating on, Justin!

Stevie: I told you, I. Broke. Up. With. Him!

Zander: I know...

"Good job, we will call you with information." Mark says.

Lulu leaves the room and Max enters it.

"You've starred in, 11 movies, 2 hit TV shows, guest starred in 20 shows and been an extra in 8 movies and 11 shows?" Mark asks.

"Correct." Max states.

"Okay, you'll be Zander, I'll be Stevie. Page 112." Stephanie, another writer, states.

Zander: Stevie, stop. We can't do this.

Stevie: Why not?

Zander: You know it's wrong.

Stevie: It doesn't matter! I love you and you love me! What's so wrong about that?

Zander: The fact you are cheating on, Justin!

Stevie: I told you, I. Broke. Up. With. Him!

Zander: I know...

"Okay, we will call you. You may go." Mark says.

"Thank you." Max says.

The next day, Lulu waits by the phone in anticipation. She hopes she gets the part but she hopes Max doesn't get Zander. She can't be his love interest

All of a sudden, Lulu's phone rings. "Hello?"

"Hi, Lulu. It is Mark, the director of slowly falling. You made the part of Stevie Baskara." Mark announces.

"Thank you so much!" Stevie exclaims.

" Meeting the rest of the cast will be Tuesday." Mark says. Stevie writes it in her planner.

"Okay, thank you again." Stevie smiles, though Mark can't see it.

Max waited patiently his mind racing. He wants the part so bad but, if Lulu got Stevie's part... That would ruin it. And ruin it bad.

Max's phone buzzes and he immediately answers, "Hello?" He asks urgently.

"Hello, Max. It's Mark, you have made the part of Zander Robbins." Mark states

"Yes! Thank you, so much!" Max exclaims.

"You will be meeting the cast, Tuesday." Mark states.

"Got it! Thank you, again!" Max calls before hanging up.

The two sigh happily, plopping down on the couch. "Let's hope they aren't my live interest." They say.

* * *

**Next chapter will be longer! Likey? **


	2. Chapter 2

Lulu's P.O.V.

Lulu takes a deep breath and walk into the building. Lulu knows Lulu shouldn't be nervous but, these people are going to be my cast mates for the next... 4 months. That's a long time, and of course if there is a sequeal, that's even longer. Lulu needs to like them, and get to know them, which takes a lot of time, and a lot of effort.

Lulu walks into the room Lulu was signaled to and widen my eyes. Lulu sees so many people. Lulu looks around to see a bubbly blond, "Hi! I'm Halston." She smiles. Lulu smiles at her too and shake her hand.

"I'm Lulu." Lulu smiles.

"That's Sam, Cymphonique, Noah, Chris, Jacob, and someone else is coming soon, but I don't know who." Halston explains.

"Awesome, nice to meet you all." Lulu smiles at them, shaking their hands.

"It's nice to meet you all." Someone says, walking through the door. Lulu turns her head. She recognizes that voice.

"MAX?!" She asks in anger, "How the hell did you get the part?"

"I can act, uh duh." He deadpans.

"Not very well." Lulu mutters.

"You two know each other?" Cymphonique asks.

"Sadly, we do." Max glares at Lulu.

"I wish I didn't." Lulu says through gritted teath.

"Well, this sucks that you guys have to kiss," Noah starts before flipping through the script, "18 times through the whole movie."

"And act in love." Chris adds.

"Well, I can ACT, the kisses and loving wont mean anything. Max on the other hand, he can't act to save his life." Lulu laughs.

"I can't? Why am I in 1 more show than you?" Max asks.

"You guest starred, and had a one word line. You muttered a 'hey' to the main girl."

"And how would you know this? Stalking me?"

"No, I was the main girl." Lulu smirks.

"Shit." Max mutters.

"You guys are hilarious!" Samantha laughs. The others soon join in as the two 'comedians' send a glare in their direction.

"Sorry." Noah cowers at their glares. Max laughs at him before sitting as far away from Lulu as he could, which was only the chair next to her.

"Anyone care to switch with me?" Lulu asks.

"No, you two need to get a long." The director, Mark says walking in the room.

"But, that's impossible, with her!" Max says pointing an accusing finger at Lulu, accidently poking her in the eye.

"Watch out, idiot!" Lulu screeches.

"Just, you two need to spend more public time together, you need to hang out, go on dates, do whatever you can to get a long." Mark demands.

"Fine." Lulu and Max mutter.

"Start now..." Mark laughs evily exiting the room, walking backwards slowly. The cast give him a weird look right as he shuts the door.

"Is he okay in the head?" Chris asks.

"I don't think so..." Cymphonique shakes her head.

"This is stupid." Max and Lulu mutter.

"Stop copying me." They say in unison again.

"Stop!" They screech.

"Ugh, ignorant jerk." Lulu mutters.

"Bitch." Max mutters back.

"Oh you wanna go?" Lulu asks shooting out of her seat.

"Let's go!" Max says, doing the same. Noah and Chris hold Max back while Halston and Sam hold Lulu back. Cymphonique gets in between the two and faces Max.

"Max, say your sorry." Cymphonique states.

"No!" Max yells.

"Max." Cymphonique warns glaring at him.

"Sorry Lulu." Max says in a small voice.

"Lulu?" Cymphonique asks.

"Sorry Max." Lulu sighs.

"Good, now go out and get me a venti mocha frappucino from StarBucks, here's 4 dollars. Go have some quality time together." Cymphonique states pushing the two out the door.

"I hate you." Lulu mutters as they walk down the street.

"Dido." Max glares.

"Max! Lulu!" They hear shouts, all of a sudden camera's flash.

"Are you two on a date?" A reporter questions.

"Hell, no!" Lulu yells.

"Are you sure?" The reporter asks.

"YES!" Max yells.

"If you could excuse us! We have to get a coffee for our friend." Lulu pushes through the reporters.

"Ugh. I hate those people." Max rolls his eyes.

"You and me both." Lulu mutters.

"Wait, did you just agree with me?' Max asks.

"Yeah?" Lullu questions.

"That's a once in a life time thing." Max rolls his eyes.

"Oh shut up." Lulu rolls her eyes.

"Hey, I'm just telling the truth." Max says, putting his hands up in surrender.

"One venti mocha frappucino." Lulu states.

"Whipped cream?" The Starbucks guy asks.

"Yes." Lulu says.

"My number a long with it?" He asks.

"I don't believe she would like that." Max states from behind Lulu.

"Shut up before I hack off your balls." Lulu says deathly.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help." Max defends.

"I don't need your help." Lulu says turning around.

"Are you sure about that? Because I'm pretty sure he just wants to get in your pants, you are famous..." Max drags off.

"Shut up." Lulu rolls her eyes.

"Whatever." Max says putting his hands up.

"And, no I do not want your number with it." Lulu smiles at him.

"How come you are nice to everyone but me?" Max asks.

"Because I'm awesome." Lulu states.

"Made no sense." Max rolls his eyes.

"Neither do you." Lulu says grabbing her freshly made frappucino.

"We're back!" Lulu yells.

"Yay!" Nique squeals.

"So, bonding time?" Halston asks.

"Was shit." Max says.

"Oh." Sam says awkwardly.

"Well, how a bout we all go to dinner tonight?" Chris asks.

"I'd like to." Lulu nods.

"I would too." Nique smiles at Chris, who smiles back.

"Oooh." Halston laughs making sound effects.

"Oh shush." Nique whispers in Halston's ear.

"No thanks." She smiles.

"Everyone, we will start filming in 2 weeks, start to memorize the script!" Mark says over an intercom.

"Well, that's my cue to get away from her." Max says pointing at Lulu.

"And my cue to get away from him." Lulu does the same.

* * *

**Sorry it's boring, lol. And sorry it's shorter than the last. I'm really not in the mood to write lol.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I was just re-watching HtR: Camping. Lol. Love the episode.**

**New chapter :)))**

* * *

Lulu's P.O.V.

I sigh as I sit down on the couch at my house. I can not believe that I have to be love intrests with... Max Schneider. Even his name disturbs me. I really don't know how Kurt can live with having the same last name, and with being friends with Max. Wait, off topic. I mean, come on. There is no possible way that I can work, properly, nicely, and non-agressively with Max. It's impossible. I don't know how it started, but, we have hated each other for years now. And that can't all stop just for a movie.

I'm not about to quit the movie either, that would be down right pathetic. If anything, Max should quit. It's quite obvious he doesn't know how to act. I actually know how to act. Sure he was in one more TV show or whatever, but what do you expect? He's 20 I'm only 17... Yeah, pretty sure that that is a good reason as he is 3 years older than me! 3 years more acting experience, on that subject. I'm 3 years younger, only one job behind. What now, idiot?

I'm sorry, random reader. Or... mind reader? I did not mean to insult you. And I am sorry about ranting about that stupid jerk. I know I shouldn't let him get to me, but I have to be better than him, otherwise he wont see me as competition, he will only see me as a little girl that is vulnerable and all that shit.

I don't do that. Sorry not sorry.

I shake my head from my thoughts and take a big, deep breath. I need to just entertain myself. Get my mind off that devil. I pick up the remote and turn on the TV, too bad Vampire Diaries isn't on. They really need to show it more, especially since I missed the last episode, like did Connor, the hunter, die? Did Jeremey get his hunter tattoos? Did Delena finally get together? I need these questions!

Oh, again. Off topic. I really need to get a mind coach, wait are there such things? I don't want someone to control my mind, how weird would that be? I just need to learn how to not get distracted so easily... like I am right now.

I'm cleared out of my thoughts as my phone vibrates, I look down at the text message, it's the director, Mike? Mark? David? Phil? I forget his name, gotta' learn it! Anyways, there is a text message.

_Spend some time with Max tomorrow, you two need to get a long._

There is no way. No way in hell. I can get a long with Max. I'm sorry, it's an impossible task.

Max's P.O.V.

I sigh and walk into my kitchen, I grab an apple and take a bite out of it. How am I supposed to get a long with... Lulu Antariksa? I sit down on my couch, my mind clouded with thoughts. She is just... so annoying. It's not like I can just be all buddy-buddy with her and we will do the movie all nicely. Oh no, not with Lulu. Knowing her, she will aggravate me, I will do something... like ruin the set... and I will get fired. I can't have that happen! But I can't work nicely with her either. I can't do a proffesional job with her.

Especially if I am her love intrest, do you know how hard that will be? Of course you don't, you don't know Lulu. And you don't know that she can be a real pain in the arse sometimes. I wonder if she is even human. She is just so weird, like seriously, the girl is 3 years younger than me. This could be considered as me being a pedophile, what if someone catches us out togehter like the stupid director (Note to self: find out his name later), is making us go out in public. I will probably go to jail.

Okay, I'm exagerrating. Though, jail would probably be better than working with Lulu, and I wouldn't have to deal with her shit everyday. That would be like heaven. But then again, I can't go to prison, do you know how horrible that is? I will surely get beat up. I can't let that happen. I have a life to live.

I shake my head, clearing the thoughts that swirl around my head. I need to get my mind off all of this somehow. I turn on the TV fllipping through channels, of course nothing is on. Just my luck too, 5 minutes left of my favorite show. Oh wait, they are all just commericals. Even better.

I don't even understand how she is only one job behind me, I am three years older, more experience, mroe time for jobs, etc. But noooo! She had to be some gifted actress or something. Not coold bro, not cool. I do not appreciate the fact that I have to deal with her rubbing in my face the fact that she is only one job behind me. Do you know how hard that will be?

Very hard.

My phone vibrates, signaling I have a text message.

_Spend some time with Lulu tomorrow, you two need to get a long._

Oh, I'm sorry. That's impossible, Mr. Director Guy. No need for us to get a long, just have the movie be a fail. I could care less.

There is no way, no way. I am slowly falling for Lulu.

And there is no way she is slowly falling for me.

* * *

Lulu's P.O.V.

"Lulu!" Nique whines, we had called and she was questioning why I was in such a bad mood.

"I'm not telling you." I say sternly. I can't tell her that Director wants Max and I to spend together tomorrow, she'll say I need to and she'll insist I look pretty and stuff. Uh, no thanks. If I'm going anywhere with him, it'll be in sweats. Yep, I said it. Sweats.

"If you don't, I will call Max right now, and say that you have loved him for ages and that you were only putting up an act." I can hear the she-devil smirk through the phone.

"Okay, you got me. Mr. Director Dude is make Max and I spend quality time together tomorrow, so nothing bad happens on set." I frown deepily. Shouldn't have told her that.

"Oooh... I'm picking out your outfit!" She squeals. See, I told you. I told you she would do that.

"No, Nique. I'm completley capable of putting on jeans and shirt." I say.

"No, needs to be more glam than that." She states.

"Okay, I'll add a scarf and my aviators." I roll my eyes.

"No, wait. Do skinny jeans, tank top, leather jacket, scarf, aviators, combat boots, hair in a pony tail." She states.

"Wow, 13 seconds flat and you came up with that?" I ask, "Heh, that rhymed." I laugh at my clever word play.

"Ha, so freaking funny. I forgot to laugh." She says.

"I don't need your input right now." I laugh into the phone.

"Well, you already got it." She says.

"Okay, I gotta go, Nique." I state.

"Okay, bye!" She calls.

"Bye!" I laugh.

"Max." Chris and Noah say in a warning tone.

"No." I say sternly.

"I swear, if you don't tell us. We will tell Lulu that you love her and that you are only pretending to hate her." Chris says.

"Shit, okay. Okay." I sigh.

"Go on." Noah urges.

"Mr. Director Guy, wants us to spend quallity time together tomorrow so that nothing bad happens on set, how stupid could the dude get?" I question.

"He's your director. He just doesn't want anything to be ruined, you know that." Chris says.

"I know." I sigh dramatically.

"Are you sure you aren't a girl?" Noah asks at my dramatic sigh.

"Yes, I'm positive." I roll my eyes, though they can't see.

"Just saying, you are acting like a drama queen." Chris states.

"I don't need your input right now." I glare at my phone screen.

"Stop glaring at your phone screen." Noah says.

"No." I say firmly.

"Whatever." Chris mutters.

"Listen, Max. Hike up your skirt, grow some balls, be a man, whatever it is you want me to say, and hang out with Lulu for a few hours tomorrow, it's not like it can be that bad." Noah says.

(10 hours later)

"What the hell?!" Lulu asks as she see's a tired looking Max at her front door.

"Come on, we are going to go into to town." Max glares at her.

"No." Max states firmly Max groans before an idea forms in his head. He picks up Lulu by the waist and throws her over his shoulder. He walks over to his car, opening the passanger seat, throwing her in there.

"I hate you." Lulu glares out the windsheild.

"I know." Max smirks. He starts up the car and they make their way out of Lulu's drive way. They make their way into town and trust me, this day is not going to be a smiple walk in the park.

* * *

**Haha, shortish but... they like vented out their feelings and such.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Been forever, eh? Please don't hate me... I'm busy.**

* * *

Max and Lulu sit in the car in silence, the only noise being the sound of the radio. Lulu huffs in annoyance as Max pulls up to a gas station. He pulls up beside a pump and gets out to fill up the gas. He leans over through his window and hands Lulu a ten dollar bill. "What's this for?" Lulu asks.

"It's for you to get something to eat and drink, and could you get me a Pepsi and a pack of Doritos Cool Ranch?" Max asks, Lulu huffs in annoyance. At least he was paying for her.

"Okay. I will." Lulu sighs, unbuckling and opening the door. She walks into the mini mart and goes to the drink section. She pulls out two Pepsi's and grabs a bag of Funyuns Flaming Hot and Doritos Cool Ranch. She walks up to the cashier and pays for the things. When she gets out of the store she sees Max in the driver's side of the car on his phone. Lulu opens the passanger door and hands Max the things he wanted and the change.

"Thanks. So, what do you want to do today?" Max asks. Lulu thinks about it.

"I don't know, we should do whatever you want." Lulu sighs.

"Okay, we'll go to the zoo." Max smiles, trying to be nice. Though he wants to barf on the inside.

"Okay, I'm fine with that, I like the Zoo." Lulu says, glancing out the window.

"Do you have a year pass?" Max asks.

"Yeah, I do."

"Okay." Max says as he starts up the car and makes his way onto the freeway to get to the Zoo.

* * *

When they arrive at the Zoo they go straight for the feed the birds attraction. Max pays for the little cups of bird food nectar stuff and they walk into the bulding. Lulu laughs as a bunch of birds land On Max, trying to get his food. He glares in her direction while trying to get bird poo off of his jacket sleeve. Lulu laughs more, before she feels a few things land on her hand. She sees two baby birds drinking (or eating) the food. She giggles at the site. They were too cute.

Max looks at Lulu laughing and havign fun while he's in misery. Stupid idea to go to the Zoo. The birds finally get off of him and they exit the bird area.

"That wasn't that bad." Lulu laughs.

"It was horrible."

"No, it wasn't. Stop being a baby." Lulu swats Max's arm.

"Let's just go to the monkey's." Max sighs.

"Fine. I'll leave you alone." Lulu rolls her eyes. They get to the monekys and Max immediatley brightens up. He walks over to a small monkey, leans over the bushes and railing and holds it's hand. The monkey then starts trying to talk to Max. It's a weird sight.

"You're so weird." Lulu says as she walks up beside him.

"Monkey's are my favorite animals... what's yours?" Max asks.

"Owls." Lulu shrugs.

"After this, we'll go to the owl area." Max decides.

"We should get ice cream first." Lulu says.

"I'm fine with ice cream." Max agrees as he waves bye to the monkeys. They head over to an ice cream stand and get two some of the creamy goodness.

"This isn't that bad of a day." Lulu shrugs as she licks her soft serve ice cream.

"You're right, it's not." Max agrees.

* * *

When they finish at the Zoo they go to lunch at Red Robbin.

"What may I get the happy couple?" The waitress asks looking down at the two.

"Oh, we're not a couple. We hate each other." Lulu clairifies.

"Yeah, our director is forcing us to hang out together." Max explains.

"Uhm, okay...sorry for the mistake..." The waitress drags off.

"Anyways, we'll both have a hamburger." Max says as he hands the menus to the waitress.

"Okay. That will be coming right up." The waitress says as she leaves.

"So, why did you want to audition for the movie?" Max asks.

"Usually, I go for the most known roles, the ones that everyone is expecting me to go for, but I wanted this audition becuase Stevie is most like me, you know?" Lulu asks.

"Yeah, actually. I do, it's the same reason for me. I was tired of doing what people expect from me." Max nods his head in agreement.

* * *

"Listen, I actually had a decent time today." Lulu laughs.

"Yeah, I did too, I guess it wont be too hard, you know, working together." Max laughs.

"Well, I'll see you on set." Lulu says, going into her house.

"Yeah, bye." Max nods his head. Oh, no. He might have a small crush on Lulu.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short and horrible, writer's block, you know?**


	5. Author's Note

**Woo, it's been, what...2 weeks? (HtR fandom.) Several months? (HoA fandom.) Now, I know you're probably like: "Ooh, new chapter, yay!" Or whatever, but I need to tell you something.**

**I've lost the spark for writing these stories. I've had major writer's block, it feels like a chore to update. I know, weird right? But... CST's (California State Testing) is coming up (about 3-4 weeks) and I have a test in History, Math, Language Arts, and Science this year, unlike the usual Math and Language Arts only. I really have to start studying and actually doing my homework.**

**So, for now... all stories but the occasional One-Shot... are on hold... Only for about a week, then I'll update... then hold until mid-March.**

**I'm truly sorry.**

**- Kendall**


End file.
